


Apples

by RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR



Series: Alphabet [1]
Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR/pseuds/RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR
Summary: Claire and Neil have a little practical joke war which they realise might have gone too far when they are called into Dr Lim's office.
Relationships: Claire Browne/Neil Melendez
Series: Alphabet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718374
Comments: 13
Kudos: 45





	Apples

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a series I've decided to start where I take a prompt for each letter of the alphabet and make a short melendaire story, I'm attempting to have all of them link together but still not entirely sure if I will or not.
> 
> I am hoping that you guys will be able to leave me a word beginning with B in the comments and I will pick one to use as a prompt for the next story in the series.

"Ah, so you're the one who took the last apple," Neil said as he sat down at the table Claire was sitting at, she chuckled at him.

"Sorry did you want it?" She asked, picking it up, "that's a shame," she took a bite out of it, moaning over enthusiastically, "Mmm, it's so juicy." 

"Real mature," Neil laughed. Suddenly Claire's phone started ringing, she put her apple down and answered it. Neil took this as an opportunity to reach across the table, grab the apple and take a large bite out of it. Claire's conversation on her phone finished and she hung up as she watched Neil take a bite out of her apple.

"Hey!" She said, Neil chuckled before getting up and walking out of the cafeteria, "you owe me an apple!" She called after him. 

As Claire was about to leave for the night, she stopped off at her locker to get changed. As she opened the door something fell out, she looked down and saw an apple rolling away. She laughed to herself before picking it up and grabbing her clothes.

The next morning, Neil walked into his office and sat down at his desk. He started to unpack the folders from his bag when he noticed one of the draws in his desk was slightly open, he grabbed the handle and opened it wider, laughing when he saw an apple rolling around inside, 'oh it's on!' He thought to himself as he plotted his revenge at the small prank.

Claire grabbed her travel mug out of the cupboard in the break room, she put it on the counter as she grabbed the pot of coffee, as she went to pour the coffee into the mug she notice that there was something large in it. She tipped the mug over and an apple tumbled out of it causing her to start laughing, she took a bite out of the apple as she thought of the way she was going to get him back.

Neil walked into the room of his last patient of the day.

"So, Mr Thomas, I understand that Dr Brown and Dr Murphy have spoken to you about your upcoming surgery tomorrow," the man on the bed nodded, "do you have any other questions for me before tomorrow?" He asked. Mr Thomas shook his head, "good, Dr Browne and Dr Murphy will prep you for your surgery just before lunch time," he turned to walk out the door when his patient spoke.

"Dr Melendez," Neil turned back around, "Dr Browne asked me to give you this," the man picked up an apple off of the table next to his bed, "said you'd want it," Neil tried hard not to laugh.

"Thank you Mr Thomas," he said, taking the apple off of the man before turning around and walking out of the room, a mischievous grin on his face.

Claire entered the hospital the next morning and headed over to the nurses station.

"Good morning," she greeted Alex, Morgan and Shaun as she walked over to her fellow residents. They all greeted her back before she grabbed a folder off of a nearby nurse and looked at her list of patients for the day. 

"Dr Browne," one of the nurses said to her, "Dr Melendez asked if I could give this to you," she held an apple up to her and Claire smiled. 

"Thank you Nurse Connors," she replied, taking the apple. The rest of the residents looked at each other confused. They were about to ask about it when another nurse came up to her. 

"Dr Browne, this is a gift from Dr Melendez," she handed her another apple. 

"Thanks," Claire said rolling her eyes. This continued all day until every nurse on that floor had given her an apple. 

"Ok what's with the apples?" Morgan asked.

"Just a little joke between me and Dr Melendez," Claire replied before walking away.

Neil stopped dead at the door to his office, he looked around the room in amazement. Every single surface had been covered in apples. He laughed, picking one up and taking a bite out of it.

"Hey Neil, can I get your opinion on this," Dr Audrey Lim said as she walked into his office, "what the-" she started as she looked around the room.

"Little joke between me and Dr Browne," Neil said. Audrey just shook her head before walking out.

This prank war continued for the rest of the week, each joke getting more ridiculous, that was until both of them were summoned to Lim's office. 

They both sat down at her desk when she let them in, she didn't look too happy with them both.

"I don't know what the hell is going on with the apples but it needs to stop," Audrey said, both were about to argue that it was just a harmless prank when she held up her hand to stop them, "I have had various other members of staff start joining in with these pranks and have witnessed Dr Murphy get hit in the head with an apple that had fallen off of a cupboard. I have also had Dr Reznick in my office this morning complaining about tripping over an apple that was randomly rolling around the nurses station, so you two need to stop, now! Do I make myself clear?" 

"Yes ma'am," they both muttered. She pointed to the door and the two surgeons left, quietly chuckling to themselves. 

Less than half an hour after their chat with Lim they were sitting in the residents lounge going through a case when both phones alerted them to an email. Neil picked up his phone and read the email aloud.

"This is an email for all members of staff," he started, "I would like to let you know that any more pranks to do with apples are no longer allowed on the premises, due to the fact that we are a hospital and not a daycare centre, if anyone if found pulling any more of these childish pranks then they will be punished. Dr Lim," the two surgeons smiled at each other before they started laughing so hard that there were tears in their eyes. 

"Well everyone will definitely remember the day an attending surgeon and his resident got the whole hospital in trouble over apples," Claire said, Neil chuckled and they both turned back to the work they were doing.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment a word beginning with B! I might use it as a prompt for the next story.


End file.
